


Seven in the Morning

by idola



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 18:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19323565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idola/pseuds/idola
Summary: Having a boyfriend that lives off campus and doesn't own an alarm clock is a recipe for disaster.





	Seven in the Morning

Hakuryuu woke feeling more relaxed than he’d been in months.

Then, no less than five seconds later, leapt up.

The sun was out. It was November so the sun didn’t rise until after seven, and he had class at eight.

His alarm didn’t go off.

“Shit,” Hakuryuu said. It was Monday. He should’ve known better than to spend the night at Judar’s on a Sunday. Something was bound to go wrong.

He pushed Judar off to find his clothes as he replayed yesterday’s events in his mind, trying to pinpoint the exact moment things went wrong.

He hadn’t intended on sleeping over. It just happened, as things often did when Judar was involved. One minute he was dropping some leftovers off - he often got lost in the process of cooking and made too much by accident - and the next he had Judar pinned down on his couch.

Why did it have to be Judar? Why couldn’t it be someone who lived closer to campus?

The source of his problems groaned from his bed. “Hakuryuu?” Judar asked, his voice slurred with sleep.

Hakuryuu held up his clothes from the day before. They smelled like sweat, and his pants had a suspicious stain.

Ugh.

“Judar, lend me some clothes.”

“‘Kay,” he mumbled and rolled over, not bothering to offer anything in particular. In Hakuryuu’s experience, that meant ‘dig through whatever you like.’

So he did. And everything he could find was… Judar-esque to a fault. It took some serious searching to find a hoodie that covered his stomach, and even then it only covered it half the time. He sighed, already exhausted. He was supposed to be a morning person. Why did Judar’s poor sleep hygiene have to be so infectious?

He heard Judar get up and leave for his kitchen while he dug for some suitable pants. Thankfully the pants weren’t quite as much of a hassle as the shirts. But they struggled to stay above his hips, and if they struggled to stay up on Hakuryuu, he could imagine what they’d look like on Judar’s thin waist.

Hakuryuu sighed. It was good enough. It had to be. Otherwise he would never get to class.

He left the bedroom to see what Judar was doing in the kitchen.

“Cookies for breakfast? Really?”

“Nope,” Judar said. “I’m one step above you. Cookie _dough_ for breakfast.”

“You’re not even going to bake them?”

“But it’s so good like this,” Judar said.

“You can get sick from that, you know.”

Judar shrugged and wrestled a chunk free from the rest, then popped it into a little bowl. “So do you want any?”

“…No, I don’t think I do.”

“Suit yourself,” Judar said. He took a big bite and sighed in bliss. “You’re in a hurry, right? You can take my car if you want.”

“Don’t you have work?”

“Yeah, but unlike you I’m not afraid of calling in sick.”

“You’re perfectly healthy,” Hakuryuu said. “Honestly!”

“But if I’m gonna get sick from the cookie dough, it all works out?”

Hakuryuu sighed. Judar was always like this.

It did work out, though.

He’d have plenty of time to make it to class if he took Judar’s car instead of walking thirty minutes back. But would he make it class with his dignity? No. Not unless he stopped at the dorms first. Because the three minutes he’d worn these clothes made him realize that the combination between a short hoodie and low hanging pants meant that his midriff was significantly bared after a couple seconds of walking.

He pulled the hoodie down as he left the apartment complex, shivering instinctively at the November air. This style might suit Judar fine, but it looked strange at best on Hakuryuu. Not _bad,_ per say, just strange. He hurried to Judar’s car, then headed to the dorms, formulating a plan of attack as he did. Go in his room, hope his roommate was too asleep to waste his time asking questions, find clothes, then leave and get to class. He’d eat after.

That was what was supposed to happen. But things never went that well for Hakuryuu.

That was why his roommate was very much awake when he entered.

Alibaba just stared. His expression stiffened as he looked up and down Hakuryuu’s outfit choice. Apparently Hakuryuu had caught him as he was leaving, because he was standing between Hakuryuu and the rest of the room.

“I need to get in,” Hakuryuu said. “I’m late for class.”

“Who are you, and what did you do with Hakuryuu?”

There were few things you could do to turn Alibaba into an enemy. In general, he was a pretty agreeable guy. But Hakuryuu knew this expression. He’d seen it turned on others and in moments of misunderstanding.

Today… it was not a misunderstanding.

Hakuryuu sighed. “Can we do this _after_ my class?”

“Why are you wearing a crop top?”

“…That’s not important. This isn’t exactly class appropriate. I need to change.” 

Alibaba moved, finally letting Hakuryuu in. Instead of leaving like he intended on doing before he saw Hakuryuu, however, he closed the door behind himself and stood awkwardly as Hakuryuu rummaged around in his drawers for something to put on instead of Judar’s too-revealing shirt.

“So, um…” Alibaba started. “A crop top, huh. Where’d you get it?”

“The same place I get all my strange clothes,” Hakuryuu said, remembering the last time this happened and he had to make the walk back in a jacket with a skull on the hood. Judar was in his twenties, but that didn’t stop him from shopping at Hot Topic during a sale.

“You, uh, weren’t here last night…”

“Obviously,” Hakuryuu said. He pulled a white jacket over the v-neck that barely qualified as a shirt he’d had on under Judar’s hoodie. Normally he tried to dress a bit neater, but his first class was in fifteen minutes and was approximately a ten minute walk away. It was through the center of campus. Judar’s car would be useless. He had to walk.

“Um, did you… y’know…?”

“No, I don’t know,” Hakuryuu said. If Alibaba was going to invade his privacy, Hakuryuu may as well make doing so as uncomfortable as possible for him. “Use your words. And move out of the way. I have class.”

“R-right.”

His phone vibrated as he left the dorms. He checked the screen. From Judar.

_thanks for the day off ✌️ gonna sleep so much_

Hakuryuu felt some of the tension fade from his face. He’d been stressed and meaner than he meant to be, but looking back on it, Judar had been a huge help. He typed a reply as he walked.

_Thanks for letting me use your car. I’ll make you dinner when I bring it back._

Judar’s response was instant.

_i thought your problem was with my breakfasts, not my dinners. are you gonna fix those too_

Hakuryuu laughed under his breath. If Judar thought he was being smooth, he had a long way to go.

_My roommate was scandalized because of your taste in clothes. I’m not stepping foot in your apartment until you do your laundry._

_ugh_

Two minutes later, his phone vibrated again.

_fine_

Knowing Judar, he’d actually have it done when Hakuryuu came back. He did need some nudging when it came to chores, but he could do them well enough.

Hakuryuu somehow made it to class while the teacher was still going over the agenda. He breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn’t prepared much in the way of notes for today’s lecture, but at least he made it.

But his problems weren’t over until he dealt with Alibaba. So he kept him in the corner of his mind all through class, throwing around tentative ideas for how to best deal with him while the teacher switched powerpoints between chapters.

He could lie. He could make something even more ridiculous. It would be funny, too. But then what if Judar met Alibaba and Alibaba recited his lie? That would be awkward.

He could still mess with Alibaba without lying like he was embarrassed that Judar existed. That was probably his best course of action. So Hakuryuu steeled his resolve as he packed up after class to return to their shared room.

Alibaba was sitting on his bed, arms crossed when Hakuryuu returned.

“So. Hakuryuu.”

“Alibaba. Were you waiting for me?”

“Were you with a girl last night?”

“No.”

Alibaba squinted. Stared. “Then were you with… uhhh…” 

“I was with Judar. We go way back.”

“Oh! Like classmates? Neighbors?”

“Er,” Hakuryuu stammered, at a loss for how to continue. “My mother sort of… raised him? In part.”

“So… you’re basically brothers.”

“N-no! We never thought of each other like that. Actually, we didn’t get along for a very long time…”

“I never really got along with my brothers, either. But they’re still my brothers.”

Alibaba was definitely doing that on purpose. He normally wasn’t a petty person, but his twenty-two years as a virgin hadn’t been kind.

He knew damn well that Hakuryuu wouldn’t come back in the outfits Judar owned unless his regular clothes were dirty. He already knew the answer to his line of questioning.

If Alibaba was going to play dirty, so was he. “So I heard you and Cassim made up again.”

“What does that have to do with… oh.” Alibaba’s face went beet red in an instant.

“I’ll stay quiet about it if you do.”

“D-deal.”

\---

Hakuryuu spent the evening making food for Judar to eat through the week.

Call him whipped, but he enjoyed cooking except for the fact that it left him so much he couldn’t finish himself. Enter a boyfriend who hated cooking. It worked, somehow.

He brought Judar’s car back with dinner for the next week, exactly as promised. But not breakfast. Because he was _not_ doing that again. 

Judar greeted him at the door, all smiles. “Hakuryuu! Oh, you’re not wearing my clothes anymore. They looked good on you though.”

“They looked inappropriate for school on me.” Hakuryuu held up one of the bags he’d brought. “They’re in here. I didn’t have time to wash them tonight, sorry.”

Judar waved it away. “It’s whatever. I washed yours though, so you owe me one.”

Hakuryuu followed Judar in, closing the door behind himself. “Owe you one? How so?”

“Well, y’know,” Judar said, leaning against the wall. “I did let you borrow my car and washed your clothes.”

“Yes, that’s why I brought you food.”

“…But I aaalso offered you cookie dough? I basically gave you food too. You just didn’t want it.”

Hakuryuu sighed, gently placing the bags of food and clothes he’d brought on the floor before approaching Judar, pressing a hand to the wall beside him. “You are very lucky that I know exactly what you want and am willing to give it to you today.”

“Wow,” Judar breathed. “You’re really good at that.”

“No, you’re just easy.”

\---

Hakuryuu woke feeling just as relaxed as he had the past morning. He could get used to this.

…Except that getting used to this was a terrible idea. Hakuryuu leapt up.

Forget dinner, he should have bought Judar an alarm clock.


End file.
